Hiccup's Leg
by Toothless' Human Hatchling
Summary: One day while flying, Hiccup and Toothless crash land after a Nadder attack. During the crash, Hiccup's false leg breaks into pieces. With no way to fix it, they are stuck on an uncharted island full of Wild and untamable dragons. How will they get themselves out of this mess? Set about a year before HTTYD2.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So when I noticed Hiccup's new leg, my first thought was that he had tweaked it so that would match his grown form. But then I thought, "What if something happened that caused him to make a whole new one?" This is my take on that thought.

* * *

It had been a perfect day for flying. After Hiccup closed the Academy for the night, he got on Toothless' back and rode off. But not before promising to be back before the sun had completely set.

Hiccup and Toothless soared over the vast waters and other islands. Occasionally they would do a death defying stunt or two. But mostly they just sailed, enjoying the setting sun.

When there was barely any sun left, they started to head back. Unfortunately things didn't go as planned.

As the pair flew over an island they hadn't charted yet, a wild Nadder flew up and fired at Toothless' tail. The Nadder was clearly not happy that they got that close.

Hiccup turned and glanced at the retreating Nadder before letting his eyes fall to his dragon's burning tail.

"Come on, Bud," Hiccup encouraged as he steered the Night Fury to the nameless island.

Unfortantely, Toothless didn't want to go near the island. It was as if he sensed how dangerous it would be for rider. Hiccup gripped the reigns harder and forced Toothless toward the island.

Taking a nosedive while only a few hundred feet above an island, clearly wasn't the smartest idea. But Hiccup didn't want to crash into the water. If that had happened, both of them would have sunk.

As Toothless hit the beach, Hiccup went flying off his back. The dragon trainer landed on his prosthetic leg, thus putting all of his weight on it. He then tumbled for several yards before landing on his back.

Hiccup slowly sat up as he rubbed his head. He look down at his legs. What he saw nearly gave him a heart attack. His prosthetic was no longer attached to the remaining part of his left leg. Instead it was laying where he had landed before tumbling. From this distance it looked to be intact.

Hiccup placed his hands on the ground in front of him and pushed himself up until he was firmly balancing on his right leg. He silently thanked the gods, that he had self-trained himself for this kind of situation.

Slowly he began to hop toward the metal leg. Halfway there, he noticed that Toothless was now standing where they had crashed just moments ago. He noticed that his dragon was looking at him with bemused expression plastering his scaly faced.

"You think this funny, don't ya?" Hiccup asked as he took a couple more hops.

Toothless nodded as he let out a playful growl.

"You know, I don't have to fix that tail of yours. I could easily get another dragon to take us home," Hiccup replied.

The Night Fury's smiled melted and began to walk toward his rider.

"That's what I thought," Hiccup said as he reached his destination. He looked down the false leg and noticed that the metal was bent and that the wood was broken into pieces.

Hiccup slowly began to lower himself, until he was sitting firmly on the ground. He picked up the now ruined metal and just stared at.

"After all these years. Years full of crash landings, stunts, and stupid things, it breaks," Hiccup muttered as Toothless nudged him. "It breaks now."

Toothless growled softly, as if understanding and feeling his human's emotional pain. That leg was the only thing that could get them home.

Hiccup threw the messed up metal as far he could. The Night Fury went after it, making sure that it didn't land in the water.

"Don't bother Toothless. I have no way to fix it. It's useless," Hiccup called out as he scooted over a nearby rock and leaned against it. "I'll make a new one when we get back to Berk."

'If we get back,' Hiccup thought. He didn't want to voice his worry to his Night Fury.

Toothless bounded over to him and placed the broken metal in front of his foot.

"It's broken, Bud. Besides if I wanted to fix it, I couldn't," Hiccup stated. "It's dark. Try and get some rest. We'll go looking for a dragon that can take us both home tomorrow."

Toothless fired a plasma blasted into the sand, thus making a small, but long burning fire. He then laid down close to his dozing human. He wasn't going to sleep though. This island was different from the other islands. He was going to keep watch and protect Hiccup.


	2. Chapter 2

When the sun rose, Hiccup woke up to Toothless staring down at him. The same way the dragon had when he first woke up after the battle with the Red Death. The day he realized that he lost his leg. But this time concern was mixed with the happy expression.

"What's wrong, Toothless?" Hiccup asked as he push himself up until he sitting on the rock.

Toothless looked down at where Hiccup's false leg used to be. The dragon trainer quickly realized that, Toothless wasn't used to seeing him so vulnerable.

"Hey, Bud. It's okay. Everything will be back to normal soon. Well semi-normal," Hiccup admitted. "How about we go find another dragon and get out of here."

Toothless perked up at the idea and gave him a gummy smile.

Hiccup smirked as he balanced himself on his right foot. Carefully and slowly he got up on his dragon. Once he positioned himself to where it was comfortable for a long ride, Toothless took off into the woods.

* * *

It didn't take long for the duo to come across a Thunderdrum.

"Slowly, Bud," Hiccup ordered as he urged Toothless forward.

The two came within five feet of the wild dragon, before it let out a mighty roar. Thankfully it didn't use his power from Thor.

Toothless side-stepped and moved backwards. Once the Thunderdrum stopped roaring, Hiccup had the Night Fury turn sideways and walk toward the other dragon in that manner, again.

While Toothless walked sideways, the dragon trainer's arm was outstretched, hoping to make peace with the wild dragon.

The Thunderdrum just roared again, warning them to back off before they got killed.

Toothless took off running, before his rider did something dangerously stupid.

* * *

For the next several hours it was like that. Hiccup and Toothless couldn't get near any of the dragons, without risk of death.

After almost getting barbecued by a Zippleback, did they decided to retreat back to the beach.

Once they reached a familiar rock, Hiccup got off of Toothless and sat down.

"What are we going to do, Toothless. We can't even get near the dragons," Hiccup complained as he laid down on the rock's surface.

Toothless let out small, sad roar as he placed his head next to his rider.

"We'll think of something, Bud," Hiccup wearily encouraged as he patted the dragon's head.

The two fell into a sad silence as they both tried to think of why out of this mess. With both of them missing necessary parts of themselves, they were stuck on this island of wild, untamable dragons. Both held out a small hope of being found by the others.

Hiccup sat up straight and looked at Toothless' tail. "While we think, we might as put on your spare tailfin."

Toothless growled disdainfully as Hiccup reached for the satchel, making it clear that he was not about to let his master put that tailfin on him. What good would it do? It would still be useless since there was nothing controlling it.

"What?" Hiccup asked, innocently.

Toothless swished his tail as he shook his head in protest

Hiccup held up his hands in mock surrender. "Fine no tail, until I have a new leg."

The dragon trainer then slid slowly off the rock and sat in the sand. He picked up the broken metal they had left there. The metal was hot to the touch. Hiccup looked up at the sky and saw that sun was shining directly on him.

"Makes sense," Hiccup muttered to himself. "It's been sitting in the sun all day. It's bound to be warm."

Experimentally, Hiccup attempted to bend the metal. Surprisingly it bent a little bit.

Toothless watched in wonder as his friend smiled like he'd come up with the craziest idea in the world. And he's had a lot of crazy ideas.

"Toothless, get a fire going. I have an idea," Hiccup said with a gleeful tone.

Toothless did as he was asked. He fired at the sand until there was a large enough fire for his human to work with. While he did that, Hiccup removed the satchel attached to his saddle.

Hiccup pointed to the woods. "Bring me branch. Don't go to far though"

The Night Fury ran off to find the best branch he could get a hold of.


	3. Chapter 3

When Toothless returned, Hiccup was hard at work trying to bend the metal to the way it was.

The boy looked up and grinned. "Thanks Bud. Why don't you take the canteen and fill it up with water? Carefully. You know what happened last time."

The dragon dropped the branch and grabbed canteen as he remembered when Hiccup asked him to fill one up a few months ago. That canteen was never seen again.

While his dragon got the water, Hiccup continued to bend the metal back to it's former shape. It was hard work and it was going to take hours since it was being done with just his hands and a small rock. He silently hoped that someone from Berk would be looking for them or that one of the dragons came to their senses and helped them get off the island.

Well at least he probably had a name for the island now. 'The Untameable Isles'.

* * *

While taking a short break, Hiccup leaned up against the rock, with Toothless laying down in front him. The way Toothless laid was unsettling, yet protective at the same time. It was if the black dragon was trying to hide the fact that his master was vulnerable.

Toothless knew that if those wild dragons came out of the woods and saw Hiccup the way he currently was, they would attack him first.

Hiccup looked up at the darkening sky and noticed a rather large form in the sky. Toothless seemed to notice it as well and roared at it, as if inviting it closer.

Hiccup learned a long time ago that, Toothless had enemies from before they ever met. Friends? He wasn't so sure. But seeing that Toothless recognized what, or rather who, was in the sky.

"Who is it, Bud?" the dragon trainer asked.

Toothless gave him an irratated look, as if he, too, should know who was coming toward them.

As the creature grew closer, Hiccup began to notice familar features. The giant wing span. The fact that it was huger than any other dragon in the world.

"A Typhoomerang?" Hiccup stated in the form of a question.

The Night Fury still gave him a look that he should no more than just it's dragon species name.

Hiccup's eyes widen as he remember that one special kind of dragon that he hadn't thought about in years. "Torch."

Toothless nodded, pleased that he got it right.

"B-b-but what is he doing so far away from Eel Island?" Hiccup questioned. Sure the dragon had come to Berk once, but those two islands are much closer in distance.

Torch landed in front of them. He lowered his head so that he could get a closer look at the duo.

When neither of them moved, Torch growled with curiousity as to why they remained still. As an answer Toothless stood and moved so that the giant dragon could see what the problem was.

The Typhoomerang let out a small roar understandment, and lowered his neck all the way to the ground.

Hiccup packed everything back up into the satchel, including the piece of metal that had served him well for many years and hopefully will for many more in some way. He then began to push himself up to where he was balancing on his right foot. This time he used Toothless for support. He was too tired and sore to hop.

Once they were on Torch's back, Hiccup threw the satchel's strap over his shoulder. "Take us to Berk, Torch."

After flying for about half an hour, the trio spotted movement coming towards them. Hiccup took out his looking glass and held it to his eye.

"It's Astrid and Fishlegs," Hiccup announced happily.

The two dragons roared happily when they heard the news.

"Torch, head for Astrid and Fishlegs," the dragon trainer ordered.

In no time at all, they were in talking distance on one another.

"Hiccup, where Thor's name have you been?" Astrid demanded.

Hiccup explained that wild Nadder destroyed Toothless' tailfin, causing them to crash-land on the hostile island. He told them of everything that followed. By the time he finished his story, Berk had come into view.

"What are you going to do?" Fishlegs asked.

"Make a new leg," Hiccup shrugged. "Never go back to that island. Those dragons are too wild to be tamed."

* * *

Torch dropped Hiccup and Toothless off at the forge. Once they were off his back, he said his goodbyes and flew back to Eel Island.

"Hiccup. We were so worried," Gobber stated when he saw his apprintece standing outside his forge. "We knew you'd be okay, but still when you didn't come back at all, your father sent Astrid and Fishlegs to find you."

"Great to see you too, Gobber," Hiccup smirked. "I need your help with something though."

"What is it, boy?" Gobber asked, complete oblivious to obvious.

"A new leg. Mine old one broke in a crashlanding," Hiccup explained.


	4. Chapter 4

Over the course of the next week, Gobber and Hiccup worked on his new leg, making it stronger, more durable and easier to hook and unhook when he was on Toothless.

"Still can believe it broke after all this time," Gobber stated, one morning.

"I think was because I put all my weight on when I landed," Hiccup theorized as he study the almost finished leg. Some would say that it was already complete. For flying Toothless and walking, yes. But Hiccup was going out of his way to see that it did more than just help him get around. He wanted it to be weapon as well. Or to have it at least hide a small weapon in case something went wrong.

"You've done that before in the past and never had problem," Gobber pointed out.

"True. But in case you haven't noticed, I've grown and put on weight," Hiccup said. "Plus I knew that I would need a new one eventually. It was just a matter of when. This happens to be the when."

Gobber banged at the piece of metal that Hiccup had salvaged. They had decided that since it couldn't be used to help him walk, it could be turned into a small weapon that could be concealed within the leg.

"You sure it's a smart idea to conceal a dagger within the leg," Gobber asked.

Hiccup shrugged. "Best place for it, if I ever get captured. Hopefully that never happens again, but it's better to be safe than sorry."

"Always the positive with you, isn't it?" Gobber pointed out.

"I'm just being cautious," Hiccup answered defensively. Toothless, who was sitting outside the forge, roared in agreement. "See, Toothless agrees with me."

"That dragon agrees with you on everything," Gobber said as he stuck the dagger in the water.

"Does not," Hiccup stated.

"Whatever," the blacksmith muttered as he held up the new dagger. He turned to show it to Hiccup and asked, "How's it look?"

"Perfect," Hiccup said with a smirk.

Gobber handed him the dagger. The dragon trainer study it up close for a moment. He gripped the handle firmly then flicked wrist forward as if he was about to toss the weapon a short distance. Instead the blade collapsed downwards toward the hilt. Hiccup quickly moved his fingers as the blade fell into thin slot within the hilt.

"Impressive. I din't think it would work," Gobber stated in amazement.

Hiccup smiled. "When don't my ideas and inventions work?"

"I made it," Gobber said defensively.

Hiccup shrugged as he placed his new leg in his lap, "But it was my sketch you worked off of."

Gobber said nothing, he just walked out of the forge and left the dragon trainer alone. He wouldn't be needing his help.

Hiccup carefully concealed the collapsible dagger in the hidden slot of the prosthetic. He then placed in on the ground under his the rest of his left leg. By this point, Toothless had walked into the forge to watch.

Both of them knew that Hiccup wasn't going to able to start off walking or running perfectly once he got the prosthetic on. It was going to take a few hours or so for him to break it in and get used to walking with it.

Once Hiccup finished putting it on, he stood up and took a cautious step forward. Right away he stumbled. Toothless quickly caught him.

"Thanks Bud," Hiccup said as he rubbed the the top of the Night Fury's head.

Toothless let out a small roar, then helped Hiccup exit the forge.

* * *

A/N: I know his new leg doesn't have a knife, but in my defense I wrote this before the HTTYD2 premiered. I hope you all enjoyed the story.


End file.
